


Wanting for Nothing

by Pols



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pols/pseuds/Pols
Summary: Most think Billionaires want for nothing. Apparently not even on their birthdays.





	Wanting for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony's birthday I gift you feels. Enjoy!
> 
> (The Avengers are bit of jerks in here. Could be, on the one hand, considered ooc, but on the other hand, there is their characterization in Civil War...)

'Good morning, Sir. I wish you a happy birthday,' Jarvis congratulates Tony first thing when he wakes up. 

'Thank you, J,' Tony responds with a smile. 'You once again managed to be the first one to wish me that.'

'Well, considering I am always with you, this is hardly surprising.'

'That you are,' Tony replies while getting up. While he brushes his teeth, he's asking himself how the day will be like. Since he started housing the 4 other members of the Avengers (Thor is still on Asgard) 9 months ago he organized always a little get together on their birthdays. They celebrated Clint's, Bruce's, and Natasha's birthdays. 

He decorated a bit, organized some delicious food, and bought them a nice and quite expensive gift. 

He likes pampering them a bit. Even if they thought he just told Jarvis to organize it.  
\----------  
When Tony walks into the communal kitchen, Clint is already there and rummaging in the fridge looking for something to eat. 

After some time he finds something, one of Tony's smoothies, so he exits the fridge again and spots Tony making his way to the coffee machine. 

'Oh hey man. Happy birthday. So how big is your party gonna be tonight? Haven't heard anything about that yet,' Clint asks. 

'Party? I haven't planed a party. After the last one was quite destructive I thought that keeping it less 'exciting' would be better,' Tony answers good mood gone. He should have planed something. Judging by Clint's face he expected something. 

'Really? Damn. I thought I could stuff myself tonight with some expensive food,' Clint says after talking a drink from the smoothie. 'I guess I have to find something else to eat. Maybe Nat would be down for some Chinese take out tonight,' he muses while walking out of the kitchen, 'from the place she secretly loves so much.'

Tony stands there in the kitchen, feeling bad for not organizing anything. Maybe he could organize something last minute. Does Natasha's favorite restaurant deliver?  
\-----  
After Tony fixed himself something small to eat, Natasha joins him in the kitchen to grab an apple. 

'Morning Stark. I heard that this year you won't throw a party. Nice to see that you grew out a bit of pampering your ego. Blowing up the tower like your Malibu mansion back then would just be a waste of money,' she says while already leaving again. 'And happy birthday,' she says before turning the corner. 

Tony just stands there, feeling like somebody just slapped him.

Waste of money, hm?  
\----  
Just after he finished his breakfast Steve walks into the kitchen after his morning run. 'Good morning, Tony. Happy birthday.'

'Thanks Steve.' 

'Do you have some time right now?' Steve asks, while fixing himself his massive breakfast. 

'Sure. I have nothing planned for today,' Tony answers dismayed. This question normally never means anything good. 

'Great-' Okay, that is too much enthusiasm for a scolding. Maybe there is something planned for today after all. '- I was thinking about my shield and how I could put it on faster during combat situations. So maybe you could build...' Steve continues to explain his idea of a new arm strep for the shield. Tony's hope dies again. 

After Steve explained his idea, having devoured his massive breakfast in the meantime, he asks: ' So could you build something like that? I know that until our next training tomorrow you won't be able to build this, but maybe until the one after it?'

Tony feels kinda hollow. 'Sure, shouldn't be to hard for me.' He forces his media smile on his face. 

'Awesome. I have to run. There is some paperwork I ignored for too long. See you tomorrow!'

'Sure,' Tony says, watching Steve leave. 

'Until tomorrow.'  
\-----  
Having nothing better to do, Tony makes his way towards the labs. 

Considering today's Tuesday and on Tuesday he normally would tinker on a joined project with Bruce, he asks Jarvis whether Bruce was already in the lab. 

'I'm sorry Sir, but Dr Banner isn't in the building. He told me to wish you a happy birthday and to tell you that considering it is you birthday that you probably would have better things to do. So he postponed your joined lab time to next week,' Jarvis responds. 

'Oh' is Tony's only answer.  
\-------  
After a few hour of tinkering in his workshop on Steve's new shield strap and thinking about how the team been strangely dismissive today, Tony thinks of the explanation. 

They probably planned a surprise party. Considering his party boy image, they probably planned something big and needed him away from them and the communal floor. Hence this little project. 

He feels kind of dumb for not thinking of it earlier.  
\-----  
After a few more hours of tinkering , Tony resurfaces out of his tinkering zone and looks at the clock. After 9 pm. Strange. If there is a party, it would have started already. 

He feels hollow again. 

'J, where is the team?'

'Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton are eating in a restaurant. Dr Banner is also not in the building. Captain Rogers is currently drawing on his floor.' Jarvis sounds sad. 

'So there is no secret party planned you've have been told to keep secret?' Tony asks, already knowing the answer. 

'I'm afraid not Sir.'

'Nothing they bought which could be a birthday present?'

'I'm sorry.'

'Okay.' Of course not. He is a billionaire. What would they even buy him. Billionaires want for nothing.  
\-----  
Half an hour later and half a bottle of scotch down, the birthday song is suddenly playing. 

Tony looks startled around the workshop. 

U is pushing a small cart with a cake towards Tony. The cake has one lit candle. Dum-E is guarding the candle with a fire extinguisher. Butterfingers is holding a knife. All three of them are wearing party hats. 

'The bots and I thought that you would maybe like a birthday cake?' Jarvis says with a gentle voice. 'We sadly can't eat it with you, but the cake is from you favorite bakery...'

'Thanks guys.' Tony's voice shakes. 'Thank you so much.'

Thank you for caring.  
\----  
Half an hour before Tony's birthday is over, Tony gets a call. From Rhodey.

'Hey Tones, happy birthday! I'm sorry that I once again am overseas during your birthday. But I thought once I'm back again I could drive you to your favorite restaurant and afterwards we could...'  
\----  
Tony can at least count on his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one has written something too similar already. If so, please tell me.


End file.
